Ketahuan!
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: Dengan satu gerakan cepat L-elf membalik badan, ia merasa ada yang 'aneh' jika telalu lama menatap ke arah kedua manik itu. Ia merasa seakan dirinya 'ditarik paksa' dalam beningnya emerald tersebut. Dan L-elf ragu jika ia dapat 'keluar' jika ia sudah 'memasukinya'. / Canon maksa XD Inspirasi dari Kakumeiki Valvrave Saeson 2 episode pertama :3 RnR?


**"Ketahuan!"  
**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave © Ichiro Oukochi  
**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave ****© Sunrise**

**L-elfShoko modified canon FanFiction by Hanaxyneziel  
**

**Enjoy!**

Dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak _Module _77 meloloskan diri dari serangan tentara Dorssia. Untuk sementara waktu, _Module_ kecil itu menetap di Bulan yang merupakan kawasan netral. Empat minggu lebih merupakan waktu yang cukup bagi mereka untuk menata kembali baik sisitim pemerintahan maupun sarana prasarana Negara yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu itu berdiri. Dan sekarang merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai sedikit '_pergerakan'_.

Atas saran dari lelaki berambut silver itu, Haruto dan teman-temannya mulai besok memutuskan untuk melakukan invansi diam-diam di kawasan tutorial Bumi. Bukan berarti mereka akan berperang, tidak, L-elf bilang mereka hanya sekedar memata-matai—lebih tepatnya untuk mengetahui bagaimana kondisi di sana saat ini. Ya, L-elf bilang begitu.

Entah sejak kapan Negara kecil itu sangat bergantung akan perkataan L-elf. Mungkin karena perkiraannya selalu tepat, prediksinya melebihi nalar, sulit dipercaya namun nyata. Itulah L-elf Karlstein. Manusia es yang selalu memasang tampang serius. Selalu? _Ah_, tidak juga.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di sana, di salah satu ruangan dengan deretan meja panjang yang berbaris sejajar. Tempat itu merupakan ruang makan yang di sediakan oleh pemerintahan Bulan kepada warga JIOR. Dan sekarang waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua belas lewat tujuh menit siang, waktu di mana mereka biasa menyantap makan siangnya. Lelaki berambut silver itu ada di sana, duduk pada meja keempat di kursi paling pojok yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai terbiasa di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang, iapun tidak ingat. Yang ia tahu ia hanya mendapati dirinya seakan menjadi bagian dari Negara kecil ini. Seakan? Hm.

Manik _lavender_nya menatap tajam sekeliling tempat tersebut, menyisir setiap siswa-siswi yang beralu-lalang sembari membawa nampan penuh berisi makanan. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu?

Nihil. Lelaki itu tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari di ruangan ini. L-elf menghela napas pelan sembari menutup kedua matanya sesaat. '_Tunggu, sebenarnya ia sedang mencari apa?'_

Tidak sampai dua detik tiba-tiba lelaki tersebut bangkit dari kursinya. Rukino yang berada di sampingnya mentapnya heran.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

L-elf tak berkutik. Ia terdiam sesaat seraya menatap ke arah luar jendela. Saki semakin bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu, ia mengikuti arah ke mana pandangan L-elf terpatri dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu begitu tetarik dengan salah satu supermarket yang berada di sana.

L-elf Karlstein kembali memejamkan kedua bola matanya, ia menarik napas berat dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Heh, _Doko_? Hoi! Ho—i!" Rukino Saki menatap punggung lelaki yang telah menghilang tersebut dengan pandangan dongkol. _Ah_, mungkin gadis itu lupa kalau acuh dan tidak peduli merupakan label yang begitu melekat dari lelaki itu. Saki tidak ingin ambil pusing, iapun kembali mengalihkan pandangan kepada makanan yang berada di hadapannya.

Satu suap.

Dua suap.

Ia terdiam.

"Haruto..."

.

.

.

* * *

Satu ketukan.

Dua ketukan.

Tiga ketukan.

Empat ketukan.

Dhuak.  
L-elf menerjang pintu—yang sejujurnya tidak terkunci itu— dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sashina—"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Manik lavender itu sedikit meredup takkala menemukan sesosok gadis barambut cokelat sebahu sedang terlelap di atas kursi kerjanya dengan posisi yang tidak seharusnya.

Dengan ragu lelaki tersebut melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. L-elf menatap wajah lelah yang sedang tetidur itu dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Lingkarang hitam yang mulai terbentuk , kantung mata yang tampak membesar, rambut halus yang mulai memanjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. L-elf tertegun, segaris emosi tampak melintasi kedua maniknya.

Tanpa sadar lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya mendekati wajah gadis yang diketahui bernama Sashinami Shoko tersebut—Perdana Menteri baru JIOR.

Dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan semakin—

"Shoko waktunya maka—"

Deg.  
L-elf Karstein membatu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak melihat apapun. Apapun... apapun."

L-elf masih membatu, bahkan setelah suara orang yang memergokinya itu menghilang dari pendengarannya—berlalu seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Ia sepeti seorang penyusup yang telah ketahuan, lalu hanya bisa terdiam menunggu kepastiaan hidupnya.

"Ngh..."

_Oh_ ya ampun sekarang apa lagi?

"Aah... aku tertidur, jam berapa ini hmm..." Shoko mengerjap pelan. Sepertinya ia baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan malas ke kanan lalu ke ki— "L-ELF?" seketika itu juga kesadaran Shoko kembali seutuhnya.

Lelaki yang di panggil namanya tersebut hanya dapat membuang muka ke arah lain. Jangan bilang jika ia malu? Jangan bercan—EHHH?

"L-elf! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Shoko menatap L-elf dengan pandangan tak percaya.

L-elf tidak bisa terus berdiam diri seperti ini, ia harus memberitahukan alasan awal kenapa ia berada di tempat ini. Tapi tunggu! Memangnya apa alasannya datang menemui gadis itu? Dor! Sepertinya ia akan medongengkan cerita klasik hari ini.

"Jadi, Haru—"

"L-elf! Apa kau sakit?" tanpa pikir panjang Shoko mengitrupsi perkataan L-elf, gadis itu kemudian lekas berdiri dan menatap L-elf dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"A-Aku tid—"

"Wajahmu memerah! Apa kau demam?" Shoko menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening L-elf.  
"Hmm... tidak panas."

L-elf mematung seketika.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dengan cepat pemuda Karlstein itu melepaskan diri dari jangkauan tangan Shoko. Ia seakan...gugup? Demi Tuhan!

Shoko menarik napas lega, "_Yokatta_." Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah manisnya, _emerald_ bening itu menatap _lavender_ pemuda tersebut dengan begitu hangat. Terlalu hangat sampai-sampai membuat semburat kemerahan di wajah L-elf semakin bertambah banyak. _APA?_

Dengan satu gerakan cepat L-elf membalik badan, ia merasa ada yang '_aneh'_ jika telalu lama menatap ke arah kedua manik itu. Ia merasa seakan dirinya '_ditarik paksa'_ dalam beningnya _emerald_ tersebut. Dan L-elf ragu jika ia dapat '_keluar'_ jika ia sudah '_memasukinya'_.

Oleh karena itu, sekarang ia harus pergi dari ruangan ini—sebelum pengendalian diri yang telah ia pelajari di Institut Karlstein hancur seketika.

"Hm, aku harus pergi."

Shoko masih menatap lelaki berambut silver itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "_Sou_..."

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

"Sashinami...,"

"Eh?" Shoko menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan semakin bingung.

"..."

"..."

"...jangan lupa makan dan... istirahat."

"HAH?"

Lalu kemudian, sosok L-elf Karlstein seratus persen menghilang dari pandangan Sashinami Shoko.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang gadis sedari tadi mengintip mereka dari balik pintu.

"Marie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya bejalan-jalan, ayo kita pergi Rukino-_san_." Gadis yang diketahui sebagai Marie—teman dekat Shoko— itu menarik paksa gadis berambut panjang di hadapannya sembari tersenyum.

"_Chotto matte_! Aku harus mengantarkan makanan ini kepada Sashinami! Hoi! Hooooooi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku tidak melihat apapun... apapun... hontou?"_

***The End***

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
SAYA MENGGILAAAA! #DOR  
SEASON DUA MEMBUAT SAYA MENGGILAAAAAAA! #INJEKCAPS  
Sumpah! Saya ga tahan untuk ga buat ni FF! Scene EruShoko di epi pertama season dua sudah meracuni sayaaaaa! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! #dhuak #berisik  
Ya, walaupun melenceng jauh dari kerangka awal ==a  
Jadi ini ceritanya siang sebelum mereka pergi ya, bukan malam(atau kayak yang ada di season duanya.) Buat yang malamnya insyallah sedang progress XDDD  
Ini hanya missing scene karya Hana yang abal bin gaje bukan main lol  
Semoga terhibur ya bacanya! :D  
Ayo Minna! Kita ramaikan fandom KV ini terutama dengan fic EruShoko! Ini baru Hana aja lo ya bikin, kalian kapan? #wink #dgampar  
Saya pengen baca fic EruShoko buatan orang jugaaa T_T #pelukl-elf  
Yosh akhir kata ditunggu ripuwnya =w=


End file.
